Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz
Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz (ang. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Original Screenplay) — oficjalna książka zawierająca oryginalny scenariusz napisany przez J.K. Rowling na temat filmu o tym samym tytule. 1 września 2016 roku Pottermore wydało ostatnie okładki dla brytyjskich i amerykańskich edycji scenariusza. Dzieła okładkowe i ilustracje wnętrz zostały zaprojektowane przez Miraphorę i Eduarda Limę, założycieli firmy MinaLimaPottermore. Książka nie zawiera oryginalnej wersji napisanej przez Rowling, ale była poprawiana, aby dostosować się do ostatniego filmu. W związku z tym nie zawiera żadnych skreślonych ani rozszerzonych scen i została zaktualizowana wyłącznie w celu dodania brakujących dialogów. Dedykacja Książka poświęcona jest autorowi późnego prawa ojca, który był lekarzem weterynariiRowling na Twitterze. Podziękowania W podziękowaniach Rowling doceniła Steve'a Klovesa i Davida Yatesa za cierpliwość i pomoc w stworzeniu scenariusza. Wysłali jej zapiski swoich wizji, kiedy zaczęły się zdjęcia do pierwszej ekranizacji. Następnie podziękowała Davidowi Heymanowi, który pracował z nią przy produkcji wszystkich filmów o Harrym Potterze. Rowling podziękowała także Kevinowi Tsujiharze, który pomógł jej zaangażować się w opisanie historii Newtona. Stwierdziła, że jego wsparcie było dla niej niezwykle ważne. Wreszcie podziękowała swojej rodzinie, mężowi Neilowi i trójce dzieci: Jessice, Davidowi i Mackenzie, którzy wierzyli, że powinna kontynuować pisanie scenariusza. Podsumowanie Podsumowanie debiutu J.K. Rowling jako scenarzystki znajduje się w książce Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz. Sam opis książki przedstawia się następująco: Kiedy magizoolog, Newton Skamander przybywa do Nowego Jorku, zamierza pozostać tu tylko na chwilę. Jednak, gdy z jego magicznej walizki uciekają niektóre stworzenia, a miasto przeżywa problemy, to wyczuwalne są kłopoty dla każdego... Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć w postaci scenariusza to debiut J.K. Rowling, autorki ukochanego i światowego bestselleru cyklu książek o młodym czarodzieju, Harrym Potterze. Obsada filmowa najwyższej klasy daje pewność, że oprawa fabuły będzie w najlepszym wydaniu. Niezależnie od tego, czy jest się fanem świata magii czy też nie, jest to doskonała pozycja, która powinna się znaleźć na półce czytelnika. Fabuła Gellert Grindelwald pojawił się na opuszczonym placu, gdzie zamordował pięciu aurorów. Przechodził obok ich ciał i patrzył na nocne niebo. Nagłówki gazet z całego świata w 1926 roku pokazywały wiele przestępstw Grindelwalda w tym czasie. Istniało ogólnoświatowe polowanie na niego. Ostatni artykuł przedstawiał Statuę Wolności. Newton Skamander siedział na ławce niedaleko Statuy Wolności. Zanurzył głowę do walizki, którą niósł ze sobą, po czym szepnął demimozowi by się uspokoił. Kiedy przybył do Nowego Jorku, Newt przeszedł kontrolę celną przeprowadzoną przez niemagów. Pracownik poprosił go, by pokazał co ma w swojej walizce. Newton za pomocą specjalnego przycisku włączył w walizce tryb, który spowodował, że pracownik nie zobaczył magicznych stworzeń ukrywanych w środku, a jedynie odzież, dziennik, mapy, budzik i lupę. To spowodowało, że Newt dostał przepustkę, aby przejść dalej. Percival dotarł do zniszczonego budynku. Naoczny świadek zaobserwował gęsty, ciemny dym przypominający ducha z błyszczącymi, białymi oczami, który uciekł pod powierzchnię ziemi. Kiedy zerwał się gwałtowny wiatr, Graves usłyszał przeraźliwy krzyk i natychmiastowo zainteresował się sprawą. Ziemia zaczęła drżeć, a po chwili rozstąpiła się. Nieznana siła wybiegła w kierunku metra, powodując jednocześnie trzęsienie ziemi. Percival po raz ostatni usłyszał ryknięcie, a po chwili duch zniknął. Mężczyzna po wydarzeniu zbadał teren. Newt udał się do banku, gdzie na schodach zobaczył niemaga, Mary Lou Barebone, przewodniczącą Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem, zgromadzającą wokół siebie tłum ludzi. Zatrzymał się, aby ją posłuchać, jak wyjaśnia, że wierzy w istnienie złej magii i że muszą ją zwalczyć. W tym czasie Porpentyna Goldstein obserwowała jak Newt, a potem Jacob Kowalski przechodzili obok niej. Jacob przypadkowo szturchnął Skamandera, a następnie go przeprosił, co spowodowało zwrócenie na nich uwagi. Mary zwróciła się do Newtona z zapytaniem czy jest „poszukiwaczem prawdy”, zanim bohater wpadł do banku, chociaż nie miała pojęcia, że jest on czarodziejem. Następnie dalej namawiała do przyłączenia się do jej grupy. Newt zauważył, że jego niuchacz uciekł z walizki w stronę banku, więc ruszył do środka by go odzyskać. Newton siedział na ławce obok Jacoba, który zaczął opowiadać mężczyźnie o swoich planach. Newton nie interesował się rozmową i lustrował pomieszczenie, by namierzyć swoje stworzenie. Kiedy zobaczył swojego niuchacza w oddali, automatycznie podniósł się i udał w jego stronę. Przypadkowo zostawił srebrne jajko na ławce, które Jacob podniósł i w momencie, gdy chciał oddać zgubę, został wezwany na spotkanie. Schował jajo do kieszonki, a w tym czasie Newton dalej gonił swoje zwierzę. Mężczyzna znalazł niuchacza w przechowalni, gdzie stworek bawił się ukradzionym złotem i srebrem. Chwilę później do środka wszedł Jacob, który wyjął jajo i oznajmił, że coś się z niego wylęgło. Newt złapał niuchacza i przewrócił go do góry nogami, a następnie zaczął łaskotać, dopóki cała zawartość złota się nie wysypała. Do pomieszczenia wszedł niemag, będący jednym z pracowników banku, którego Newton momentalnie ogłuszył zaklęciem. Zszokowany Jacob przyglądał się całej sytuacji i próbował się dowiedzieć, co właśnie zaszło. Newton zlekceważył pytania Jacoba i próbował wyczyścić mu pamięć, jednak mężczyzna uderzył go w głowę walizką i uciekł z miejsca. Całej sytuacji przyglądała się Tina, która zauważyła, co Newton zrobił i poszła za nim na zewnątrz. Kobieta przyparła mężczyznę i spytała, czy usunął pamięć Jacobowi. Czarodziej nieśmiało zaprzeczył. Zdenerwowana Tina dopytała go, czy wie coś o magicznym społeczeństwie w Ameryce. Newt przyznał, że nie. Tina mówi, że podchodzi to pod sekcję 3A, a następnie teleportuje się z nim do MACUSY. Newton próbuje uciec, tłumacząc się sprawami do załatwienia, jednak bezskutecznie. Zaciekawiona kobieta pyta go o powód przybycia do Nowego Jorku, ten odpowiada, że chciał kupić prezent urodzinowy, a tylko w tym miejscu znajduje się odpowiedni sklep z magicznymi stworzeniami. Tina oznajmia, że hodowla stworzeń w tym mieście jest zakazana, więc człowieka, który mógł mu sprzedać stworzenie, zamknęli rok wcześniej. Następnie wchodzą do budynku MACUSY, gdzie Newton obserwuje zdumiewające wnętrze. Spotkają skrzata imieniem Rudy, windziarza, który zabiera ich do Departamentu Śledztw Ważnych. Przewodnicząca Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki podczas zebrania śledczego oznajmia, że Międzynarodowa Federacja grozi, że wyśle delegację w związku z atakami Gellerta Grindelwalda w Europie. Percival Graves zaprzecza, jakoby rzekome ataki były rzeczywiście winą złoczyńcy i dodaje, że żaden człowiek nie jest zdolny do takich działań. Serafina obawia się wojny, będącej skutkiem ekspozycji. Twierdzi, że przestraszeni terrorem niemagowie będą do tego zdolni. Spotkanie przerywa wejście Goldstein z Newtonem. Oburzona Serafina Picquery daje jasno znać kobiecie, że nie jest ona już aurorem, zbywa ich i wraca do rozmowy. Tina i Skamander opuszczają salę. Para zjawia się w miejscu pracy kobiety, w Biurze Pozwoleń na Różdżkę. Porpentyna pyta mężczyzny, czy ma przyzwolenie na różdżkę, jednak ten odpowiada, że dawno temu zwrócił się o nie listownie. Następnie mówi, że wrócił z Gwinei równikowej i pisze książkę o magicznych zwierzętach, by ludzie wiedzieli jak je chronić. Rozmowę przerywa jej przełożony, a po chwili również Graves. Tina zabiera Newtonowi walizkę i informuje Percivala, że w środku znajduje się dziwne stworzenie, które w banku wywołało awanturę. Gdy otwierają walizkę, okazuje się, że w środku są jedynie… wyroby cukiernicze. Graves wzdycha i z niezadowoleniem wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Newton od razu zdaje sobie sprawę, że Jacob musiał omyłkowo zamienić ich walizki podczas spotkania. Jacob Kowalski wraca do domu i kładzie „swoją’’ walizkę na łóżko. Następnie patrząc na obraz swojej babci, przeprasza ją. Zapewne także jej marzeniem było, by otworzył swoją piekarnię. Siada na krześle i chowa twarz w dłoniach, gdy nagle słyszy dźwięk otwieranego zamka w walizce. Niepewnie się odwraca, a po chwili podchodzi do torby. Ta zaczyna wydawać dziwne dźwięki i coraz bardziej nerwowo się poruszać. Przestraszony mężczyzna cofa się pod ścianę, a chwilę później ekwiwalent otwiera się. Ze środka wyskakują różne stworzenia i demolują mu mieszkanie, a następnie uciekają przez okno. W Dobrocznnym Stowarzyszeniu Nowego Salem jedna z dziewczynek (Modesty Barebone) gra w klasy, śpiewając piosenkę o wiedźmach. Do środka wbiegają inne dzieci, zawołane poprzez dzwonek przed budynkiem. Mary Lou każe zebrać im ulotki przed posiłkiem. Następnie rozmawia z chłopcem, który ma znamię na czole. Dziecko obawia się, że to znak wiedźmy, jednakże Mary go uspokaja i nalewa zupy do talerzy. Wszystkiemu w milczeniu przypatruje się Credence Barebone. Tina idzie ulicą z Newtonem. Jest zdenerwowana faktem, że czarodziej nie wymazał pamięci poznanemu niemagowi. Informuje go, że jak ktoś się o tym dowie, to będzie po niej, ponieważ nie wolno jej się zbliżać do drugich Salemian. Newton zauważa żądlibąka lecącego niedaleko nich i momentalnie przyspiesza kroku. Trafiają na tłum rozhisteryzowanych ludzi stojących przy rozwalonym budynku. Nie uspokajają się po słowach, że to tylko wybuch gazu. Kiedy jeden ze świadków próbuje opisać to, co rzeczywiście zobaczył, Skamander zaczarowuje ludzi. Tymczasem Tina zauważa magicznego owada, który Newton próbował zatuszować przed nią, mówiąc, że to tylko ćma. Skamander ma nadzieję, że dorwie swoją walizkę pozostawioną w środku, więc wbiega do budynku. Odnajduje leżącego przy ścianie Kowalskiego, a następnie za pomocą magii naprawia zniszczoną budowlę. Porpentyna wbiega po schodach i trafia na Newtona dosłownie w chwili, gdy stan mieszkania wraca do poprzedniego, a sam czarodziej siedzi z walizką na łóżku. Pyta go, czy była otwarta, na co słyszy „odrobinę”. Następnie podchodzi do leżącego Jacoba i zauważa, że jest zraniony. Wskakuje na nią szczuroszczet, którego momentalnie zabiera od niej Newt i chowa do walizki. Kowalski budzi się i poznaje mężczyznę. Skamander chce mu wymazać pamięć, jednakże Tina broni go, że będzie jedynym świadkiem w sprawie, poza tym może być chory. Zaczynają się kłócić na temat poglądów czarodziejów w Ameryce (zakaz przyjaźni z osobami niemagicznymi lub ślubu). We trójkę teleportują się w inną część miasta. W tym czasie zwierzęta z walizki zaczynają siać zamęt w mieście. Rodzina Barebone zjawia się w największej nowojorskiej firmie papierniczej zajmującą się sprzedażą gazet. Oprowadza ich Dalton Shaw, młodszy syn właściciela. Następnie młodzieniec idzie do gabinetu swojego ojca, będącego szefem redakcji i informuje go, że ma dla niego świetny temat na artykuł. Zaciekawiony biznesmen prosi o wytłumaczenie. Syn twierdzi, że w mieście dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, a nie stoją za tym zwykli ludzie, a ci, którzy uprawiają czary. Pan Show nie wierzy w jej słowa, mówiąc, że historia jest nic niewarta, bądź nieprawdziwa, skoro Mary nie chce za nią pieniędzy. Kobieta broni się, że chodzi jej o oddziaływanie na społeczeństwo. Mimo przekonywań wszyscy zostają wyproszeni, a rodzina Barebone nazwana „szaleńcami”. Credence po opuszczeniu ulotki słyszy od wspólnika pana Shawa, żeby wrzucił ją do śmietnika, tam gdzie miejsce ludzi takich jak oni. Tina, Jacob i Newton trafiają przed dom kobiety, która ostrzega ich, że nie przyjmuje mężczyzn, jednak dla nich zrobi wyjątek. Kowalski coraz gorzej się czuje po ataku szczuroszczeta i jest wyraźnie osłabiony. Gdy zamykają się w mieszkaniu Goldstein, poznają jej siostrę, Queenie. Blondynka robi ogromne wrażenie na niemagu. Kobieta używa legilimencji na nim i z radością oznajmia, że też uwielbia gotować i piec. Jacob w szoku i z zachwytem przygląda się magicznym umiejętnościom Queenie, latającym talerzom i zaczarowanym potrawom (strudlowi). Newton początkowo nieprzekonany, w końcu zasiada do stołu razem z resztą. W ciemnej uliczce spotykają się dwie postaci: Credence Barebone i Percival Graves. Tam starszy mężczyzna przekonuje chłopca, że nie jest dziwakiem, a wyjątkowym młodzieńcem i dlatego prosi go o pomoc. Pyta o informacje na temat dziecka z wizji Credence’a, które może mieć niebywałą moc. Percival podejrzewa, że to ono odpowiada za ostatnie ataki. Następnie zdradza mu, że jest pewien, że tylko Credence jest w stanie zdobyć zaufanie tego dziecka, co zagwarantuje mu dostanie się do świata czarodziejów. Queenie opowiada o swojej pracy podczas posiłku, a następnie zdradza, że razem z siostrą jest sierotą, a ich rodzice dawno umarli na smoczą ospę. Jacob z fascynacją przygląda się kobiecie i prosi, by przez chwilę nie czytała mu w myślach. Chwali jedzenie, która przyrządziła blondynka. Tymczasem Tina i Newton wymieniają się niespokojnymi spojrzeniami, przyglądając się chichoczącej parze. Queenie z podekscytowaniem zdradza, że pierwszy raz rozmawia z niemagiem. Porpentyna martwi się o siostrę i mówi, że nie chce, by ta się przywiązywała do mężczyzny, bo trzeba będzie mu wyczyścić pamięć. Newton zrywa się od stołu i proponuje, aby Jacob położył się i odpoczął. Wieczorem mężczyźni leżą w łóżkach, gdy do środka wchodzi Tina i częstuje ich kakao. Gdy tylko wychodzi, Newton zrywa się z łóżka i kładzie swoją walizkę na podłodze, po czym wchodzi do środka. Zaskoczony Kowalski wybucha śmiechem, po czym analizuje, co właśnie zaszło. Zaproszony przez Newtona, niepewnie i z lekkim trudnościami również wchodzi do środka. Mężczyźni znajdują się w pracowni, gdzie Newton podaje Jacobowi antidotum przeciw szczuroszczetowi oraz parę lekarstw. Następnie chowa do fiolki jad pikującego licha, czyli jednego ze swoich magicznych stworzeń. Oboje wychodzą na zewnątrz, gdzie obserwują najróżniejsze zwierzęta, jakie Newt trzyma w walizce. Skamander karmi gromoptaka imieniem Franek, po czym oznajmia, że to właśnie dlatego przyjechał do Nowego Jorku. Zdradza, że ptak był trzymany na łańcuchu i chce go wypuścić tam, skąd pochodzi. Jacob z przerażeniem spotyka garborogi, jednak już po chwili uspokaja się i podpytuje o wszystko Newtona. Przechodzą do lasu, gdzie Skamander wyjmuje z kieszeni Picketta (nieśmiałka) i odstawia na drzewo. Kowalski jest zauroczony tym, co widzi. Na końcu zatrzymują się przy żmijoptakach, które Polak poznaje przez to, że wcześniej jeden z nich wykluł się z jaja w banku. Mężczyzna karmi zwierzęta, gdy z oddali dostrzega czarny kłębek dymu i podchodzi do niego. Newton każe mu się odsunąć i informuje, że jest to obskurus. Ponieważ Skamadner dostrzegł zaginięcie niuchacza, prosi Jacoba o pomoc we wskazaniu miejsca, do którego mógł się udać zwierzak lubiący dużą przestrzeń. Polak proponuje mu odwiedzić Central Park, jednak Newt nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest to miejsce. Jacob próbuje zniechęcić młodego mężczyznę do rezygnacji z wizyty i skorzystaniu z wizyty u młodych kobiet. Ostatecznie godzi się pójść, dowiadując się, że rano straci pamięć za pomocą zaklęcia Obliviate, a cała magia, którą poznał, po prostu dla niego pryśnie. Credence wraca do domu ze spotkania z Gravesem, gdzie przekonuje Mary Lou, że szukał miejsca do zorganizowania zebrania. Następnie przeprasza swoją matkę za późne przybycie do domu i podaje jej pasek, którym najprawdopodobniej będzie ukarany. Podczas wieczornej zabawy na lodowisku, dzieci z Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem zauważają dziwną, jasną poświatę pod lodem. Nieznane stworzenie płynie pod ich stopami, powodując zaciekawienie i przerażenie wśród dzieci. Podczas spaceru ulicą, Newton chwali Jacoba i podpytuje o powód zostania piekarzem. Kowalski opowiada mu, że nie odpowiada mu praca w fabryce konserw, niestety nie dostał pożyczki, ponieważ nie ma zabezpieczenia, możliwe, że ze względu na pobyt na wojnie. Kierując się do Central Parku, Newt dostrzega świecidełka leżące na ulicy i łączy to z fascynacją niuchacza do błyskotek. Zauważa go na wystawie sklepowej, obwieszonego złotem. Na widok Newtona gryzoń ucieka, zaś Skamander rzuca zaklęcie Fenes i rozbija szybę, udając się w gonitwę za stworzeniem. Przeszukuje zawartość sklepu jubilerskiego, robiąc przy tym ogromny hałas. Całej sytuacji przygląda się Jacob, który słysząc dziwne odgłosy z walizki, bierze ją do ręki i zamyka. Niuchacz zostaje schwytany za pomocą zaklęcia Accio i w tym momencie na miejsce przyjeżdżają służby, które dostały powiadomienie o włamaniu na sklep. Podczas zatrzymania mężczyzn zjawia się lew, który spaceruje po mieście. Korzystając z okazji, Newton teleportuje ich przed most, niedaleko lodowiska. Przebiegając przez most, Jacob i Newton spotykają strusia. Skamander podaje przyjacielowi hełm, który nakazuje mu założyć. Tłumaczy zdziwionemu Kowalskiemu, że jego czaszka słabiej znosi uderzenia. Zszokowany Polak od razu zakłada go na siebie. W tym czasie Tina i Queenie zauważają zniknięcie mężczyzn z mieszkania. Szatynka się wścieka, zaś jej siostra się zwyczajnie dziwi, dlaczego uciekli, skoro dostali kakao. Newton ubiera kamizelkę Jacobowi i wspólnie z nim udają się do zniszczonego zoo. Dostrzegają buchorożca, który zbliża się do dużo mniejszego hipopotama. Skamander pociera dłonie specjalnym eliksirem, za którego zapachem szaleje zwierzę. Następnie otwiera swoją walizkę i kładzie w odpowiedniej odległości. Wydając okrzyk godowy, Newt w specjalny sposób się porusza, kreśli stopą znaki na śniegu, skacze. Próbuje zachęcić buchorożca, by wszedł do walizki. Gdy prawie mu się to udaje, Jacob dostaje rybą po głowie od foki i przypadkowo odkorkowuje fiolkę, w której znajdował się afrodyzjak dla ogromnego stworzenia. Kowalski przygląda się foczce, nieświadomy zagrożenia. Po chwili goni go olbrzymie stworzenie. Newton próbuje zareagować różdżką, jednak zabiera mu ją małpa. W tym czasie Polak wskakuje na drzewo i krzyczy o pomoc. Skamander targuje się z małpą, która przypadkowo rzuca zaklęcie i odbija się, trafiając do klatki. Buchorożec uderza rogiem o drzewo, powodując jego zniszczenie. Jacob spada na ziemię, a następnie ucieka przez lodowisko. Gdy zwierzę również wbiega na lód, Newton w ostatniej chwili łapie go do walizki, zanim te uderza w drugiego mężczyznę. Po tym wydarzeniu oboje podają sobie dłonie i przedstawiają się imiennie. Można powiedzieć, że od tego momentu zawęziły się ich więzi. Wspólnie wracają, lecz nie wiedzą, że z mostu przyglądała im się Tina, która korzystając z okazji, że mężczyźni wchodzą do przejścia w walizce, zabiera ją i udaje się do MACUSY. Podczas wieczornego bankietu, mowę na scenie wygłasza senator Nowego Jorku, Henry Shaw. W tym czasie nieznana siła przemierza ulice. Tina jest świadkiem, jak w mieście zapada mrok, a światła w budynkach gasną. Nazywany „przyszłym prezydentem”, Henry oraz pozostali goście słyszą dziwne dźwięki, a w sali gasną światła. Zaniepokojeni ludzie rozglądają się, a chwilę później mroczna siła wpada do środka, demolując stoły i wszystko inne, co spotyka na drodze. Nagle Henry unosi się w powietrze, nad plakat ze swoim wizerunkiem i gwałtownie spada na ziemię. Przerażeni goście przyglądają się nieboszczykowi, a chwilę później kotara z jego podobizną zostaje w niewyjaśniony sposób rozerwana na strzępy. Ojciec Shawa podchodzi do zmarłego syna i dostrzega, że jego twarz uległa zeszpeceniu. Drugi z synów stwierdza, że to sprawka wiedźm. W MACUSie odbywa się rozmowa na temat złamania ustawy o Tajności przez Amerykanów. Zdaniem przedstawiciela grozi to wyjaśnieniem świata magicznego przed niemagami. Oburzona tymi oskarżeniami Serafina Picquery stwierdza, że nie będzie dawać się pouczać komuś, komu z rąk się wymknął Gellert Grindelwald. Do środka wbiega Porpentyna Goldstein i zakłóca przebieg spotkania. Uzasadnia swoje wtargnięcie, mówiąc o przybyciu Newtona do Nowego Jorku i zawartości walizki, a także o fakcie, że część zwierząt mu z niej uciekła. Pani prezydent zarzuca jej, że od całej doby wie, o jego przybyciu i dopiero po takim czasie to zgłasza, gdy na dodatek zabito człowieka. Tina otwiera walizkę, aby Newton się wytłumaczył. Czarodziej wychodzi z wnętrza razem z Jacobem i budzą zainteresowanie na sali. W tłumie ktoś typuje go na bohatera, jednakże okazuje się on tylko jego młodszym bratem. Zapytany o powód przybycia, Skamander mówi o chęci kupna puszka tarantowatego, jednakże nikt mu nie wierzy. Następnie zostaje zwrócona uwaga na Kowalskiego, którego Goldstein przedstawia jako ofiarę ugryzioną przez jedno ze zwierząt. Cała trójka przygląda się zmarłemu ciału Henry’ego Shawa, które unosi się w powietrzu. Na pytanie, które ze zwierząt Newtona odpowiada za atak, mężczyzna zaprzecza, jakoby żadne nie było za to odpowiedzialne, ponieważ ślady na twarzy zmarłego wyraźnie dają to do zrozumienia. Wskazuje, że za atakiem stał obskurus. Wściekła Serafina próbuje obalić jego teorię, twierdząc, że nie ma obskurodzicieli w Ameryce. Przewodnicząca następnie nakazuje skonfiskować walizkę Gravesowi i aresztować całą trójkę. Zrozpaczony Newton prosi, by nie skrzywdzili jego zwierząt, gdyż nie są niebezpieczne. W celu Tina wyraża wyrazy współczucia ze względu na zwierzęta. Jacob pyta o wyjaśnienie pojęcia obskurodziciel. Newt mówi, że niegdyś były w Ameryce, gdy nie istniały podziemia, a mugole bez przerwy prześladowały osoby magiczne. Młodzi czarodzieje i czarownice próbowali stłumić swoją magię, by uniknąć oskarżenia i wyśmiania. Zamiast uczyć się kontroli nad swoimi umiejętnościami, próbowali je stłumić i czarną magię, która się zaczęła wytwarzać, nazywano obskurusem, zaś same osoby obskurodzicielami. Żywotność takich osób nie trwała długo, dlatego były to głównie dzieci, które również w dziecięcych latach umierały (zazwyczaj miały nie więcej niż 10 lat). W Dobroczynnym Stowarzyszeniu Nowego Salem Modesty ponownie wygłasza rymowankę na temat wiedźm podczas obiadu. Jej starsza siostra, Chasity upomina dzieci, by rozdały wszystkie ulotki na temat stowarzyszenia i zakazuje ich wyrzucania. Modesty wychodzi na dwór, gdzie rozrzuca wszystkie ulotki w powietrze. Newton żegna się z Jacobem i składa mu najlepsze życzenia na przyszłość, samemu idąc na przesłuchanie. Podczas spotkania z Percivalem, Graves czyta na głos akta mężczyzny i zdradza, że został wydalony z Hogwartu za spowodowanie uszczerbku na zdrowiu przez jedno z jego zwierząt. Skamander tłumaczy się, że był to tylko wypadek, jednakże drugi mężczyzna jedynie kontynuuje czytanie, wspominając, że jeden z nauczycieli, Albus Dumbledore stanął w jego obronie. Percival oskarża Newta, że rzekome „wypadki” były zapewne zamierzone, a jego celem było wywołanie wojny wśród magów i niemagów. Blondyn oznajmia, że nie jest zwolennikiem Gellerta Grindelwalda, na co Graves pokazuje mu obskurusa, który znajdował się w walizce. Skamander tłumaczy się zszokowanej Tinie, że oddzielił go od człowieka, a poza walizką nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy. Percival głośno myśląc, wygłasza, że w takim razie stworzenie jest bezużyteczne. Te słowa budzą zmieszanie na twarzy Newta i Porpentyny. Zapytany, do czego chciałby go użyć, Percival nie odpowiada i ostatecznie oskarża mężczyznę o specjalne przywiezienie obskurusa, by złamać przepisy,wywołać zamęt, a ostatecznie wojnę na świecie. Graves za zdradę świata czarodziejów skazuje Skamandra na śmierć. Mimo prób obrony Newta, Tina dostaje identyczny wyrok za wspólnictwo. Kobieta zaciąga się szlochem i para zostaje wyproszona z gabinetu. Queenie będąc w gabinecie siostry, słyszy jej szloch. Zszokowana kobieta rozbija tacę z naczyniami i biegnie na ratunek. Przerażona Tina i Newt zostają przyprowadzeni do białego pomieszczenia. Tam jedna z kobiet przykłada różdżkę do głowy kobiety i wyciąga z niej najskrytsze pragnienia. Następnie rzuca wiązkę do zbiornika wodnego, które znajduje się przed nimi. Przed Tiną pojawia się obraz jej matki, która woła ją do siebie, do świata zmarłych. Tymczasem Queenie wparowuje do MACUSY i nachodzi Sana, który prowadzi Jacoba przez korytarz. Próbuje odbić mężczyznę, jednakże pracownik stanowczo odmawia. Kobieta używa legillimencji i szantażuje go tym, że dziewczyna imieniem Cecylia nie wie, że spotyka się on jednocześnie z Rubi. Zszokowany San przekazuje Kowalskiego Queenie. Podpytuje go o to, gdzie jest walizka Newta, na co ten odpowiada, że w posiadaniu Gravesa. Na koniec upewnia się, że blondynka nie wyczyści mu pamięci, na co ta odpowiada, że jest jednym z nich, dodając otuchy mężczyźnie. Zapatrzona w swoją wspaniałą wizję dołączenia do matki, Tina na specjalnym, zaczarowanym krześle powoli zanurza się do zbiornika, który opuszcza poziom swojej wody. Kobieta nie jest świadoma tego, że w rzeczywistości czeka ją śmierć, a to, co widzi, to jedynie iluzja. Po chwili wizja kobiety zmienia się: jest świadkiem przemocy stosowanej na Credence’a ze strony swojej matki, Mary Lou. Zaniepokojona kobieta widzi, jak pani Barebone stoi z paskiem nad skulonym chłopakiem i wyrywa jej pas, po czym pomaga Credence’owi. Tymczasem nieśmiałek Newta, Pickett wychodzi z płaszcza mężczyzny i dyskretnie kieruje się w stronę jego łańcuchów, aby uwolnić Skamandera. Queenie i Jacob próbują dostać się do biura Percivala Gravesa. Kobieta bezskutecznie rzuca takie zaklęcia jak np. Alohomora i Avento. Uwolniony dzięki nieśmiałkowi Newton, w momencie, gdy pracownice próbują wyjąć i z niego najskrytsze pragnienia, wyrywa im się, rzuca pikujące licho do wody, a sam zabiera jednej z kobiet różdżkę. Z pomocą ptaka, obie kobiety tracą przytomność, a woda, do której zanurzała się Tina, zamienia swoją postać w smolistą, nieokiełznaną ciecz. Jacob wyważa drzwi nogą i razem z Queenie dostają się do gabinetu Gravesa. Kobieta zabiera leżącą na stole walizkę oraz różdżki Newta i Tiny. Pospiesznie biegną im na pomoc. Czarna, gęsta ciecz próbuje pochłonąć przerażoną Tinę. Newton wpada na pomysł, żeby wskoczyła na latające stworzenie, a mężczyzna ją złapie. Z powodu braku lepszych pomysłów, kobieta w odpowiednim momencie skacze w stronę Newta, odbijając się od ptaka i w końcu trafiając w objęcia mężczyzny. Pikujące licho przybiera kształt małej kulki i trafia z powrotem do kieszeni szatyna. Wspólnie wybiegają z pomieszczenia. Na korytarzu spotykają dwójkę czarodziejów, którzy wdają się z nimi w krótki pojedynek. Ostatecznie upadają na ziemię, ogłuszeni przez pikujące licho. Chwilę później na drodze odbijają ataki kolejnych osób, aż w końcu ich drogi łączą się z pozostałą dwójką. Oprawy graficzne Fbscreenplay.jpg|Wersja UK USFZ.jpg|Wersja US ORGINALFZ.jpg|Wersja oryginalna SERBIANFZ.jpg|Wersja serbska SPANISHFZ.jpg|Wersja hiszpańska Za kulisami * Książka zawiera również słowniczek terminów filmowych. * Niektóre z dostępnych wersji filmowych Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak ich znaleźć zawierają 11 usuniętych scen (łącznie 14 i pół minuty), którego skrypt nie jest opisany w książce. en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Original Screenplay ru:Фантастические твари и где они обитают: Оригинальный сценарий es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos: El guión original Kategoria:Książki J.K. Rowling